sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Differences between Adventure/Petit's Adventure Recoded
The remake of Adventure, "Petit's Adventure Recoded", changed many things, if not all. This game is such a departure from the original, some might call it a retelling rather than a remake. Changes in the remake *Of course, the graphics are updated. *Most of the music is changed. *The shooting minigame is now set on ground rather than sky. *Monkey, fish, shark, and alien enemies are completely removed from canon. *Diamonds, bat wing powerups, smile and checker blocks are all removed from canon. *Shin, LeRoy, and Jewel don't appear in the remake at all. *Scenery is added. *This time, all graphics are made by Rich3001k. *In the original game, the boss battle with Vometronz was set at night. In the remake, it is day. *In the first level, the hill is replaced by spiral block stairs. *Tree stumps are added, but only once are they important. *Background Hayds, Haydequins, and Xiphs are added. *A new gameplay mechanic, spirals, let you unlock doors. *Petit can no longer move on the shooting minigame. *Another gameplay mechanic, golden spirals, give you extra lives. *The first level still has an underground segment, but it is heavily extended to make the game more challenging. *In the minigame, Vamperors replace the monkeys and snails and Piro replaces the ape. *The desert level from the original game is completely overhauled. It is now grassy and the basic outline is changed. *The ice level is removed. *The original game's Level 7 was a space level while in the remake, it is the boss level. *The space level is removed. *The underwater level which was Level 5 in the original game is Level 6 in the remake. *Vamperors and Swimorts are added. *Level 5 is now a fortress on columns. *Enemies can't be killed in the remake. *In the original game, to beat Vometronz, you had to jump on him while in the remake, you have to make him fall off the fortress by shooting spiral balls at him. *In the original game, the end shows Rich3001k thanking the player for playing while in the remake, it shows Petit spinning, followed by Rich3001k's outro. Differences between Recoded and Recoded Turbo *The title screen is updated, and sky is colored slightly different. *All clouds are changed to Petit 3 style. Later, Rich3001k updated it to Racket Frog style. *Motion resistance is turned off, making the game feel faster. *In Level 2, you can now jump over the screen. *A glitch with one background shell wall is fixed. *Some stumps are bigger/closer to the ground/removed. *In Level 2, what was originally a door is now a Melee Spiral. *Petit is now Melee Petit in the minigame and can move around again, like in Adventure. *There are more Vamperors in the minigame. *Some Petit 3 backgrounds are added. *In Level 4, the Xiph on the moving platform now turns around. *In Level 5, the Vamperor is moved down. *Parts of Level 5 are rearranged so that it's not mandatory to lose a life from the Morton to get across. *In Level 6, the water looks slighty different at one part. *There is now a spiral and door in Level 6. *There are now spikes in the boss level, making sure Petit CAN lose. *Rich3001k's graphic in the outro is updated. * In a later update, Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore. Differences between 2 and 2 Turbo *Izzy uses his newer design from Petit 3. *The title screen is updated, with the sky color slightly different and a different pose for Shin. *All clouds are changed to Petit 3 style. Later, Rich3001k updated it to Racket Frog style. *Some Petit 3 backgrounds are added. *In some levels, Petit and friends have to save Puffies from cages. *In Level 3, the spiral blocks are opened up, as they open up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 5, part of the cave is opened up, as they open up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 6, part of the cave is opened up, as they open up a way to save the Puffies. *In Level 4, a Vamperor is moved down. * Level 5 and 6 no longer have stars in the background. * Level 5 and 6 now have Fule as background music. *There are now 3 Iguanas in Level 4, and they are moved to the grass. *The iguana on Level 6 is removed. *The Rocket Tiki is removed (yet it's still in the ending). *In the boss level, the timer is now set to 35 seconds. *In the boss level, Shin and Izzy aren't playable. *In the boss level, you now only have 1 life. *Rich3001k's graphic in the outro is updated. *Ballistic, Puffie, and Orbler are removed from Level 3. * In a later update, In Level 3 a spike is moved down. * In a later update, Petit recieves his walking animation from Petit Shore.